1. FIELD OF INVENTION
The present invention relates to impact relief valves and particularly to impact relief valves which are used in a tilt and trim hydraulic cylinder.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The provision of a relief valve in a piston is known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,073, discloses the provision of a spring loaded ball valve in the piston which is opened upon contact with a stud member. Further U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,592 discloses the provision of a relief valve in a hydraulic trim-tilt system for an outboard motor. While each of these patents teach the general concept of providing the relief valve in a piston element, they are structurally different from the system proposed by applicant.